Wanted Memories
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: Itachi needed her,Gaara craved her and Kakashi desired her but all she wanted was memories Inuyasha/Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

Wanted memories – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok people new story!!! Yay!! Anyways I do not own InuYasha or naruto ok?? If I did they would be very different ok?? So evil lawyer guys go jump off a cliff

This was it. The anniversary of their deaths. It was exactly one year on from the final battle and Kagome Higurashi was a changed person. Out of all of her allies, Kirara and Shippo had been the only ones to survive. Only two of Kouga's wolves were left out of the entire pack. Even Sesshoumaru had succumbed to Naraku's deadly forces. Everyone had perished; the loving Taijiya (Demon Exterminator) Sango, the lecherous Houshi (Monk) Miroku, the Inu Hanyou (Dog Half-Demon) Inuyasha, the Inu Taiyoukai (Dog Demon Lord) Sesshoumaru, the Ookami Youkai (Wolf Demon) Kouga, and poor, sweet little Rin. Always one to look on the bright side, Kagome felt slightly content that Naraku's evil reign of power had been stopped from rising.

After the toil of the final battle, Kanna and Hakudoshi were the only ones left out of all of Naraku's incarnations. They had approached Kagome when the dust settled and the true extent of the battle was revealed. Handing the young Miko (Priestess) Kagura's fan, the two misunderstood children informed her of their plans to obliterate their very existences because Naraku was dead and they were no longer needed or wanted by anyone in this era.

Feeling a deep sympathy and feeling of love for these misdirected demon children, Kagome embraced them to her bosom, declaring that from this day forward she would be their mother. Enveloping the bodies of all her acquaintances in the vicinity with her blue Miko Ki (Priestess Energy), Kagome transported them to the entrance of Midoriko's cave. There she toiled for days on end, burying the dead bodies as a last tribute to their wonderful lives.

Kagome had thought it ironic that they would find peace at the grave of the person whom had created the jewel that ultimately caused their deaths.

In the entire year that Kagome had been in the Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Era), she hadn't returned home for a single visit. Just before the devastating battle, Sesshomaru had adopted her as his sister, as had Kouga. Now Kagome was not only Lady of the West but a Ookami-Hime (Wolf Princess).

Kagome had decided on that day that she would carry on their memories. The memory of the talented people whom were now gone and the memory of the treasured times, no matter how scarce, that they had spent together.

Kagome sighed to herself. Shippo, Kanna, and Hakudoshi were sitting on her shoulders while Kirara rested in her lap. The two wolves, one brown and one white, curled around them. In her hand was the Shikon no Tama. Slung over one shoulder was a quiver of arrows with a redwood bow strapped neatly into one of the side pockets. At her side lay three swords; Tessaiga, Tenseiga and Tokijin. Draped across her back, the large boomerang, Hiraikotsu, rested dormant. Inside her hip pouch, the wind witch's delecate fan gave off an aura of its own. Miroku's golden staff lay on the ground beside her, the cold metallic weapon touching her knee. Nestled atop her head in her raven hair, a blue headband that Rin had made almost shone with the deceased girl's smile. Kagome was also dressed in a modified version of Sango's Taijiya suit.

Although it was similar to Sango's traditional Taijiya wear, you could see subtle changes such as the colours; instead of pink and red, the colours were pale blue and silver to compliment Kagome's eyes. Kagome's outfit also ended at just under her mouth and had the metal poison mask sewn into the material. The fabric for the outfit was cloth of the fire rat, but Sango had dyed it black to make it more traditional.

Holding the Shikon no Tama in her small, pale hands she gazed sadly into its swirling pink depths. No sense delaying now - it was time for her wish.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome asked her demonic children. They all nodded and Kagome closed her eyes.

"By the power of the Shikon no Tama I wish for the strength to protect my children for all of eternity, the will to carry on my friends' memories, to live in peace in a place where I am needed, wanted, and away from anything that reminds me of the cursed Shikon no Tama. I wish for my friends' souls to find their peace in the afterlife. I wish by the power of all the priestess that have come before me, and will come after I am long gone, for the jewel to finally be purified and to leave this plane of existence so that no more harm can be wrought upon this world." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, repeating her wish over and over again in the swirling depths of her mind. Kagome suddenly began to feel strange and quickly encased everyone inside of a barrier made of her Miko Ki. Then everything went black.

--

As Kagome woke up, she knew something was different. Her whole body felt strange and alien. Her eyes blinked themselves open and she knew something was wrong; She was in a place that she had never seen before, her eyesight and sense of smell were ten times better then they have been, and her nails were a lot longer. It was then Kagome realized; The accursed Shikon had turned her into an Inu Youkai so she could care for her children forever. Smiling to herself, she stood up and looked about, there on the ground where her sleeping children and animals.

Kagome walked to their sides, gently nudging each yawning member of her ragtag family awake. Groaning, everyone arose and offhandedly noticed that they were no longer in the old Taijiya village where they had taken up residence for the past year. They had chosen that place so they could be near their friends' graves. It also was the best place for them to train with the deceased loved ones' weapons so that they could further carry on their memories.

Kagome looked to her right, peering through the trees. With her heightened demon senses she noticed that a village was not far off.

"Come with me my children, we will go see what land we are in now. Kirara, would you mind taking us?'' Kagome looked pointedly at the fire Neko (Cat).

In a burst of red-orange flame, Kirara transformed from innocent kitten to flaming mountain lion. Leaping onto Kirara, Kagome felt her children take up their favored spot on her shoulders; Kanna on her left shoulder, Hakudoshi on her right, and Shippo sitting around her neck, peering over her head. The two wolves went on ahead at Kagome's orders; they knew that Kirara was a lot faster than the two of them combined.

With a mighty leap, Kirara was off. As they flew through the air, Kagome watched the tiny speck on the horizon become bigger as the village came into her view. Walking through the gates, Kagome glanced around. It sure wasn't the feudal era, but it wasn't as technologically advanced as her birth era either so what time could they be in now? As Kagome entered she spotted two men seated next to the large doors. She offhandedly noticed that they were unwaveringly staring at her. Frankly, it was creeping her out. Slowly but surely her ragtag family walked over to them.

"State your purpose!" one of them ordered, a note of fear clouding his voice.

"I wish to speak with the leader of this village, I have a deal to make with him." Kagome deadpanned, her voice flat and emotionless. Her eyes were blank as her words and the rest of her face could not be seen for the Taijiya outfit she wore.

"Umm... Well... Okay. Do you see that big building over there? Our Hokage lives and works inside. Our Hokage is actually female, so don't go around calling her a guy!" With a nod accepting his tip, Kagome was waved off. Smirking behind her mask, she directed Kirara toward the house the two impudent guards had pointed out.

As they passed through the streets, the crowd parted in fearful awe of her strong and dangerous aura. Soon she was at the building she had been directed to go to. Kagome jumped off of Kirara. The fire cat did not transform back, however, but opted to stay in her larger, more intimidating form. All too soon they were at the top of the stairs. Kagome saw a door that said 'Hokage' on it and decided to knock.

"Enter" came a firm female voice. Kagome knew before she even opened the door that there were a lot of people in the room.

Opening the door, Kagome saw many stunned faces staring at her. Unknown to the demonic Miko, she had just interrupted an important meeting with the Hokage. The occupants of the room were all wondering who the hell was knocking on the door and why the hell they had to interrupt.

"I take it you are the leader of this village" Kagome's voice was like ice. She coldly stared at the woman behind the desk, ignoring the curious stares from the Shinobi in the room. Kagome's crescent moon tatoo sparkled in the light as her cobalt eyes scanned the room. At her left a man whom was wearing a mask on the bottom half of his face was surrounded by three young teenagers, most likely his students. A teenager with red hair and an aura like a racoon demon was standing in front of two other teenagers, his siblings by the looks of it. The last person who stood out had red eyes and black hair. He stood alone.

"My name is Tsunade. Who might you be?" Tsunade asked the strange newcomer, half overjoyed, half annoyed at her inturruption.

Kagome grinned mischeviously behind her mask.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Lady of the West, Ookami-Hime, Shikon no Miko, and the conquerer of the evil Hanyou, Naraku. These are my children; Shippo,, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. We were traveling though and wondered if you had any... well... demon problems." Kagome stated. Her tone was even, but her children knew she was toying with the strangers.

Before Kagome knew what had happened, a teenaged boy with a mess of spiky blonde hair and a fox aura was flung across the room. Replaying the last few seconds in her head, Kagome glared at the demonic boy.

"You dare touch Tokijin? The previous owner of this sword would have killed you for less, yet you dare touch one of my swords!" Kagome's voice raised as flecks of red entered her grey-blue eyes.

"He meant no disrespect, Lady Kagome. I'm Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's Sensei. Might I ask how is it possible you carry the sword of Lord Sess..." The man in the mask started but fell silent when Kagome's piercing glare turned to him.

"I dare you to finish saying the name of my brother" Kagome whispered dangerously.

"Your... YOUR BROTHER!! You're the Lady Kagome of the west? Sister of Prince Kouga and Lords Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? How is that possible? Lady Kagome went missing 3000 years ago!" Tsunade shot up like a swarm of Naraku's Hell Insects were after her.

"Take a good look at my forehead; it bears the insignia of the West does it not? Don't you recall that Lady Kagome was the last of the children of the West?" Kagome asked. Her tone of voice almost screamed 'well duh!!!'

Kagome noticed the young blonde that Kakashi had called 'Naruto' start edging towards her, but ever-faithful Kirara growled low in her throat, warning him away.

"Anyway, Lady Kagome, how is it your still alive? Wait... that means you have no place to stay! We must find you somewhere to stay and then we can talk! How about you leave your animals in the stable and you can go stay with the... Uchiha family! Yes! Itachi you can take her." Tsunade babbled like an excited mother.

Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and the two wolves all growled. Everyone jumped.

"Myself and my family shall not be separated!" Kagome stated firmly, her teeth bared. She then turned her head to the fire Nekomata. Kirara, transform." The feline vanished in a burst of flame and stepped out as a tiny kitten. All the Shinobi gasped in surprise.

"Now, in case you spiritual powerless people haven't noticed, there is a demonic aura approaching and I'm in the mood to kill something. So if you excuse me? I have got some exterminating to do." Kagome smirked and in a flash she was gone.

Kakashi was staring at the spot where she had been, Itachi was wondering who she was, and Gaara was just bored.

"Don't just stand there, after her!" Tsunade yelled. The Shinobi nodded and vanished, searching for her.

-2 miles east of Konohagakure no Sato –

"Now demon, any last wishes before you die?" Kagome asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"I will never be killed by the likes of you!" A tiger demon screamed as it lunged for her.

Quickly dodging, Kagome placed her hand on Hiraikotsu. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." She said icily.

"Hiraikotsu!" Kagome yelled as she threw the giant boomerang at the Youkai. Whistling through the air, the bone boomerang caught the tiger demon's left arm, wrenching it off. The demon howled in pain, clutching the bleeding stump and Kagome retrieved Hiraikotsu from the wind it rode upon. Placing it on her back, Kagome dug her hand into her hip pouch. Kagome removed the fan of the Wind Witch and opened it.

"Dance of blades!" Kagome shouted, swishing the fan. She needed to get this over and done with before the ninja arrived. Turning her head, she looked at Shippo.

"Okay big fella, your turn!" Kagome chirped.

"Okay Mamma!" the Kitsune (Fox) giggled before shouting 'Fox Fire!' and charring the remains of the dying tiger demon. That Youkai sure wasn't coming back.

Seconds later eight Shinobi appeared.

"Where's the demon?" Kakashi asked her.

"Dead." Kagome smirked, simply letting Shippo jump back up onto her neck and readjusted her boomerang.

"What? Dead? How can that be? You're just a civilian!" Temari accused, pointing and glaring at the Inu-Youkai. She had really wanted to use up some of her excess power.

Kagome turned to look at the Kunoichi that had just shouted at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I am no civilian, weren't you listening? I'm the Shikon no Miko, Lady of the West, Ookami-Hime, an Inu Youkai, the cause of Naraku's demise. I am Kagome Higurashi, your worst nightmare." Kagome spat, her voice practically dripped with venom.

"Now that woman... Ano... (Um...) Tsunade, said that I would be staying in the Uchiha District and I was to be escorted by someone called Itachi. Is that right." Kagome didn't ask anyone in particular, but still everyone nodded.

"Well, whomever this 'Itachi' is will show me the way now; I need to tend to my weapons before I go to sleep."

"I'm Itachi" stated the lonely Shinobi with the red eyes. Kagome sensed that he had a powerful aura. His aura was powerful compared to some in the room, but it wasn't nearly as strong as Inuyasha's or her own. He was perhaps a little stronger then Sango-Chan's little brother, Kohaku. Kagome giggled inside at the thought of the young Taijiya. She had his chained scythe in her hip pouch with Kagura's fan. She'd hate to really use it because for the entire time she had known Kohaku he had been the walking dead, much like Kikyo.

"Well, lead the way." Hakudoshi ordered. This was the first time any of the Konohagakure Shinobi had heard any of the lady's children speak. "Mother doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Itachi Uchiha turned and disappeared into the bustle of the midday crowd. Kagome followed, noticing offhandedly that Kakashi and a redhead with an aura much like Hachi, yet without the bit that is related to Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, leaving behind five cunfuzzled teenagers. (Editor's Note: Hachi is a racoon-dog demon and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are dog demons... so, yeah!)

Kagome yawned as she removed the last of her armor. It had been a long day and now she just wanted to lay her aching, weary body to rest. Kagome looked at the weaponry around her and smiled sadly. These were the deadly gifts her friends had left her and she would treasure them until the day she died.

Placing the three swords in their sheaths, she sat up and walked to the bed that was in her room. She growled and clenched her fists when she thought of how she was being treated by everyone. It bugged her to no end because it reminded her of how Inuyasha used to treat her...

Inuyasha, why did you leave me?

Sesshoumaru, why couldn't you stay?

Sango, my sister, you left as well

Miroku, you were always a good friend once I learned to overlook your lecherousness

Kouga, I'm no longer your woman

Rin, my daughter, you were so young and sweet

Everyone, I hope you all find happiness, I know I'll try

Kagome was brought out of her sad musing when she heard someone knocking softly.

"Kagome?" A muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Yes Itachi?" Kagome droned.

"My mother wishes to know if you're okay; we heard you shouting peoples' names from downstairs." Itachi informed the Youkai-Miko as he entered her room.

"I must have been dreaming, you'll have to get used to that. I have nightmares that would make even a seasoned warrior like you cry. If you heard me shouting then you're fine until I shout your name, then you're in trouble." Kagome bluntly stated.

"Why?" Itachi asked. He couldn't help himself from wanting to learn more about her; there was just something about this girl that made him go insane!

"Because it would mean you're dead."

And with that answer Itachi left. Pushing Kagome's door shut, Itachi stood on the stairs for a few moments, eavesdropping, before he heard Kagome's muffled voice.

"I know you're still there. I can sense your aura."

Itachi walked into his room with a new feeling of respect for the Miko.

"What a woman!" the prodigy whispered to himself.

-Somewhere in Konohagakure no Sato-

Kakashi lay in bed trying to find that land of bubbles and rainbows we call dreams, but was unable to scout out that once-easy place to find. All this thoughts were circling around the girl who had entered his village this morning. He smiled behind his mask. There was just something about her; something that implied that she had seen more in her lifetime then Kakashi would probably see in ten. She was beautful, skilled, and very, very powerful. Lady Kagome was deadly, perhaps more deadly than the Copy-nin himself. No matter how much he tried, Kakashi couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

-In Yet Another Part of Konohagakure no Sato-

"Temari, you had no right to shout at Lady Kagome today." Gaara chided the Kaze (Wind) Nin.

"Why are you defending her Gaara? Did you hear what she said to me? That girl is crazy and deadly. Lady Kagome could have killed me." Temari whined, nearly in hysterics.

"...Am I supposed to care?" Gaara asked, his face and voice blank. He inwardly clutched his head in confusion. Why was he doing this? Why was he defending the woman? He hadn't even formally met her, yet he could not remove her from his head. Why was this happening?

That night few people slept soundly. Three of the top ninja's dreams and thoughts revolved around the powerful woman whom had recently entered their lives. The time traveling Miko in question was having her usual nightmare about her deceased comrades.

By the end of the night it was decided; Itachi needed her, Gaara craved her, and Kakashi desired her. All she wanted was memories.

Okay so what do you think??? any good??? it's my first crossover so please be nice!!!

Anyways I have yet to decide who Kagome will actually be with so please vote!!!

The poll starts now you have until I post chapter 5 to decide ok?

Kagome/Itachi - 0

Kagome/Kakashi - 0

Kagome/Gaara - 0

ok review please!!! (i have cookies for all that do) you know you want to!!!

Hey this is Tobi! Tobi wants you all to know that Saphire Moon Maiden edited this story! Yay! Is Tobi a good boy?

Reviewers: Yes! Tobi is a good boy!

Yay! Zetsu-San! Zetsu-San! The Reviewers think Tobi is a good boy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted Memories – chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: A girl can dream but except for that no I don't know either naruto or inuyasha sorry *runs into corner and cries***

**Note: kagome acts seriously bipolar I this chapter because one minute she is cream then she is emotionless then she is like die bitch die!!!!! Ok just a little warning it's because she see items that bring back painful memories and the emotions that she learnt to lock up come out ok???**

Kagome awoke that next morning with a dreadful headache. In all honesty she would off roll over and gone back to sleep but itachi knocked on her door and said breakfast was ready.

Kagome groaned and got up. Standing up she walked over to her bag and looked within it. Pulling out a white kimono with blue cresant moons on them she quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. Walking across the room she woke up her still sleeping children and gently shucks them awake. The demon children woke in seconds and where soon up re-freshened and dressed.

Walking down the stairs children in tow Kagome sat down with their host family

''a summons from Tsunade came for you this morning kagome she wishes to see you just before mid-day'' Itachi informed her after they had eaten. In response Kagome simply nodded her head

Kagome stood up and left without saying another word. Walking through the busy streets of konoha, she noticed that people where looking at her but she didn't care

''hey lady!!'' Kagome heard a voice shout at her .Turning round she saw naruto

''hey I'm sorry I touched your sword but I felt like it kind of called out to me you know?''Naruto explained, Kagome looked at the boy in shock .The sword only did that to demons for it was a demon sword. Checking his aura over again kagome noticed it did indeed have a demonic ring around it

''naruto you wouldn't happen to be part demon would you?'' Kagome asked bluntly

''umm yeah... but how did you know!!'' Naruto asked angry that she had found out, he had wanted to keep it a secret from the newcomer. Kagome's face softened into a smile and she ruffled the young ninja's blonde (1) hair and she pulled him into a hug much to the shock of the demon container.

Kagome smiled to herself. Here was a boy so similar to her, an outcast an anomaly and someone would had never really fitted in anywhere they went. Releasing her grip she knelt down so she was below naruto

''your shocked right? That I'm not repulsed? I thought as much because you see naruto....''Kagome began as she dropped her concealment charm that she had placed on her and the children before they entered the village. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her and then grinned

''You're like me ''naruto stated happily

''not quite you're a demon container yes? Well you see I am a demon so is shippo, Hakudoshi and kanna I also lived with a half demon for three years and I was ...very good friends with two demons so you see naruto thats why tokijin called to you , because it's a demon sword.'' Kagome explained placing her concealment charm back on.

''cool!! Come on kagome I want you to meet my friends that's why I came to get you kakashi-sensei is there as well so is asuma and Kurenai sensei with their teams '' Naruto said pulling kagome along the children running behind them .

They walked to a training field and kagomes eyes caught sight of a large group of people .Naruto realised her hand and waved at them.

''guys I found her!!'' naruto shouted happily running towards his friends. Kagome looked at the gathered people. In total there were 12 people there that she hadn't seen yet. One of the teams had a young teen with a dog. Smiling Kagome walked towards the dog to pet it but her hand was stopped by naruto

''I wouldn't akamaru doesn't like anyone except Kiba'' He explained

Kagome frowned and looked at the small puppy. She tilted her head to the side and yipped causing everyone to look at her. Kiba looked down at the dog that was under his jacket and gawped in amazement when he tried to get out. Freeing himself he jumped onto kagome licking her face. Akamaru barked and kagome laughed barking in return

''you know inu?'' Kiba asked in pure amazement

''know inu? Hell yeah you can't live with a half inu demon for three years and know a pure inu demon for just as long and not know inu'' Kagome shrugged.

''mama picked up inu from uncle inuyasha and uncle sesshomaru uncle kouga taught her ookami as well and she knows kitsune as well don't you mama?'' Shippo said proudly as he grasped his mother's hand. Kagome beamed down at her first son

''how interesting you lived with demons?'' Asked one of the people. Kagome looked up and noticed his eyes where diffrent from everyone else. They where pupil less

''yes what about it I also killed more demons in three years then you lot are likely to see in your lifetime'' Kagome stated

''so you're a good fighter then?'' The strange ninja asked

''yes what about it?''

''Care to prove that theory?''

''I would but I don't know your name''

''neji''

''kagome now lets go swords or hand to hand?''

''hand to hand combat is my specialty so we will start with that''

''fine with me''

Taking their places Kagome and neji looked at one another and everyone else retreated to s safe distance. Nodding their heads in respect the began. Everyone that kagome met yesterday knew she was a good fighter but didn't think she could take on neji and everyone else thought she would be pumped within minutes. However everyone was surprised when they were still fighting half an hour later. Nejji aimed a punch at kagome but she jumped out of the way making him fall forward and punch the ground creating a crater.

Kagome moved to face neji who was now on the outside of the crater when her eyes locked onto something that looked all too familiar. Freezing where she was Kagome moved a hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming .Nejji however had not noticed and attacked her again .With experienced ease kagome dodged neji's attack next once taking her eyes of the hole in the ground . Running forward kagome fell into the crater .Her hand wrapping around an orange and yellow checked piece of fabric. Her body shacking she scrambled at the dirt and more of the fabric came away, as did a familiar necklace.

The others had finally noticed that something was up and where now gathered around the crater. Shippo and kirara jumped into the crater first slowly flowed by Hakudoshi and kanna.

''no... No... It can't be mama say it isn't ''Shippo stuttered as he saw what kagome was holding

Kanna walked forward placing an arm around her now sobbing mother and her hysterical brother, Hakudoshi however noticed something else

''mother come look at this'' At the voice of her second voice filtered thought her metal barrier kagome looked up. And screamed

There in hakudoshi's hand was naraku's baboon pelt.

Before anyone could react kagome had swiped the pelt in her hand and was ripping it into pieces with her hands. Thinking of a better idea kagome placed the pelt on the ground before stepping back. In her head she thanked herself that she always carried a weapon with her for safety.

''Naraku ''Kagome said savagely 'this is for kagura '' Pulling the wind witch's fan out of her sleeve she opened the fan

''dance of the dragon!!'' Kagome shouted .Seconds later and the baboon skin was in tiny pieces.

Kagome placed the fan back into her sleeve and walked over to shippo picking him up. The leaf ninja juts looked at her in shocked not really knowing what was going on.

''come on baby calm down it's ok at least we've found there things come on it's ok'' Kagome said soothingly her shoulder not wet with tears .She froze momentarily when she realised shippo was holding InuYashas necklace and a part of rin's kimono .

''Hakudoshi, kanna, kirara come we have a meeting with Tsunade we need to leave ''Kagome said her voice back to an emotionally void that would of made sesshomaru proud.

''hang on a minute you fight neji then you see some old baboon pelt and flip out and go crazy then you just get up as if nothing is wrong and order your kids around telling them you have somewhere to go are you frigging bipolar? What the hell just happened?'' Sakura shouted, secretly although no one would admit she had just asked kagome what everyone else was thinking.

Kagome's eyes locked with sakura's and she became angry feeling her inner demon raise its head for the first time kagome released shippo but he crawled back up

''mama calm down she didn't mean it rin wouldn't want to get angry about this think of rin's memory!!'' Shippo cried but his cries fell on deaf eyes and kagomes started to bleed red, her nails elongating into claws her canines elongating.

''Hakudoshi, kanna help me calm her down this can't happen here'' Shippo beseeched his siblings. The two where soon by their adoptive mothers side trying everything in their power to calm her .Pushing her children away with one flick of her hands she didn't even realise that the ninja had all taken up defensive positions. Everyone bare naruto. HIS face was set in stone as he twigged what was going on

''Kagome ''Naruto said his voice making everyone turn to him.

''naruto what the hell do you think....' Sasuke started but was cut off with one look from naruto. Walking towards the female inu demon that was losing control he wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly

''Your not alone anymore kagome and thanks to you I'm not alone either''

Hearing those words finally helped kagome get a grip on her control. Wrapping her arms around naruto she pulled him into a hug not unlike the one she had given him not an hour earlier

''That's right naruto you're not alone anymore '' Kagome said

Finally remembering why she had originally almost lost control kagome turned her eyes to sakura's

''girl come here''Kagome commanded realeasing naruto .Sakura stepped forward nervously and when she got close to kagome sakura opened her mouth and closed it ,looking alot like a fish. Sakura was about to apologize when kagomes hand slapped her face. The force of the slap made Sakura stumble forward but no one was paying attention as the three jounin where now restraining kagome . Asuma and kakashi holding each of her arms, Kurenai holding her legs and gai with his arm around her neck.

Kagome chuckled softly making most of the people there think she was indeed mad.

'' how annoying I believe you would have done the same thing if someone asked you why you where insane when you saw the clothes of you daughter and first love you are both dead and I believe you all would have slapped her if she had asked you why you shredded the coat of your mortal enemy with the weapon of his own incarnation. I do believe due to the circumstances I acted quiet like any normal person would ''Kagome said tilting her head to the sky and sighed.

''but you do also realise if I wanted to I could easily realise myself from your grips and then within the time it takes you to blink I could to the uchiha mansion, collect my weapons, don my armour and get back here. Also within 2 minutes after that you four would all be dead and I would be preparing to take on the brat's I would have them all unconscious within 5 minutes and that would all be without the help of my children '' Kagome stated as if she were bored

''and what makes you think you would be strong enough to do that and what use would your children be anyway? There just children!!'' Kurenai asked

Kagome laughed her first real and proper laugh since she came to konoha

''you mean you lot haven't realised yet?? Dear kami you mean you haven't twigged that myself and my children age all demons that could kill you all without care??''

**Ok ok second chappie finished **

**Oh my god thank you so much 23 reviews for one chapter!!! You guys are legend and yes I have realised that I put kagome/itachi twice sorry about that. Anyways as you may have noticed my grammar sucks. Majorly. And so I am in serious need of a beta/editor any offers?? It would be greatly appreciated**

**So BIG thank you to:**

**Foxwolfinulover**

**Secretlovers**

**Arissauchihalover**

**Wolfsaver-ladey**

**XXmistressdeathXX**

**Valleygoat**

**Demonpriestess5011**

**XxREDcloudxX**

**Aashni**

**Rinda-chan**

**Azera-y**

**OoOlady heatherOoO**

**Rosie hater**

**Kurio 002**

**Kakashixangela**

**BadGothicChick**

**Vampire kitty**

**CrazedFangirl001**

**Sapphire moon maiden**

**Lilly887787**

**Piotessa**

**Onyx-kitsune-alchemist**

**Isismoon**

**Suicidal fantasy **

**Here is the poll so far (oh I have posted this story on another website as well so there tally will added to the score**

**Kagome/itachi-7**

**Kagome/kakashi-5**

**Kagome/Gaara-4**

**Ok people review review review!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted Memories – chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: oh yes I own naruto and inuyasha did you not know??? Hello!! If owned naruto and inuyasha this would be the real thing not just a fanfiction**

Recap:

''and what makes you think you would be strong enough to do that and what use would your children be anyway? There just children!!'' Kurenai asked

Kagome laughed her first real and proper laugh since she came to konoha

''you mean you lot haven't realised yet?? Dear kami you mean you haven't twigged that myself and my children are all demons that could kill you all without care??''

Now:

Naruto grimaced, sakura's jaw fell 10 foot, Sasuke's eyebrows went into his hair and the grips of the four jounin holding her loosened in shock. As if to prove her point kagome was next to her children before anyone could blink.

''your a demon?'' Kakashi asked kagome when he realised she was out of his grasp. Kagome clapped sarcastically

''wow you guess actually have ears!! Cause that's what I said dumb ass'' Kagome replied dryly her children smirked.

''you bitch how dare you say that to kakashi-sensei I knew you were a freak! That's why you like naruto, your only after my Sasuke-kun!!''Sakura screeched in her high pitched whiney voice. Naruto, kagome and the children covered their ears. Kagome rolled her eyes to the sky

''hey naruto how do you put up with her voice!! It drives me insane'' Kagome muttered. Naruto grinned like a cat

''don't worry nee-Chan you'll get used to it I did' He said simply

''NEE-CHAN!!!'' Everyone shouted turning to look at naruto, He was about to say something when kagome stopped him

''you guys got a problem with that from now on NO ONE so much as harms a hair on his head you got that ??? From now on naruto is my brother and he will be treated with that respect that he deserves as my brother ''She said her voice even but deadly serious

''thanks kagome-Chan ohm cool here comes gaara-kun GAARA-KUN!!!'' Naruto shouted at the quickly approaching figures. Kagome's miko powers started to flicker once more .Leaning her head she whispered in naruto's ears

''gaara-san wouldn't happen to have a demon inside of his as well would he?'' She asked, Naruto nodded, surprised that she could tell from this distance.

When the three sand siblings arrived kagome noticed that temari was glaring at her, she tried to think why and then she remembered that they had argued yesterday

''hey temari-Chan gomen about yesterday I was just a bit annoyed I'm sure you guys know what that's like ne? So what do you say truce?'' Kagome asked .Temari looked at her in shock but gathered herself quickly and smiled

''its ok kagome-Chan I understand hey do you want to do some training? I was going to go train with TenTen and I'm sure she would like to look at your weapons'' Temari said when she saw the face of the weapons mistress.

''I warn you temari-san kagome-san is a skilled fighter'' neji said quietly as TenTen edged forward to the young demoness. Kagome turned around and smiled at neji, her eyes then fell onto TenTen

''you must be TenTen ne? Well if you want to train then let's go'' Kagome said, she received a rigours nod and they turned to leave when kagome realised that other people might want to join them. She quickly asked TenTen the names of the other two girls and quickly spoke

''hey hinata-san do you want to come with me and temari-Chan? How about you ino-san?'' Kagome asked politely

''of course kagome-Chan we would love to!!''Ino answered for the both of them and pulled hinata along .The other girls looked at kagome and then temari piped up

''hey kagome-Chan aren't you going to change?'' She asked her new friend

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and with a quick 'oh yeah' she was off 2 seconds later she was back in her full slayers gear with her weapons attached to her .

''let's go ladies!!'' kagome shouted her fist in the air and then they were off.

Left in their wake was 15 very confused ninja and three bemused demon children

''did I miss something somewhere?'' Kiba asked the remaining ninja

''your guess is as good as mine man what a drag!'' Shikamaru sighed

-With that girls-

TenTen looked like she had died and gone to heaven as she examined kagome's weapons.

''where did you get all of these kagome-Chan?''TenTen asked

''they are the other relics of my friends , the swords are part of my heritage but here is something I haven't shown anyone here but I trust you guys so I'll show ,come on guys gather round this is special'' She called out gathering everyone around her. Placing her hands around her neck she pulls at a necklace that had been hidden by the shikon-no-tama, on that necklace was a small charm shaped like a sword ,muttering something quickly she yanked the necklace off as the sword expanded.

Soon the sword was almost the same size as her body, the sword was a bright white that almost hurt your eyes, a bright blue strip zigzagged through the middle of the thin white blade, and the hilt was black. Swinging it expertly around kagome placed the tip of the sword on the floor.

The girls trained for another half an hour before kagome realised she had only 10 minutes until her appointment with the hokage

'Sorry girls I got to jet I need to go see Tsunade-sama gomen let's train some other time ok?'' She gathered up her weaponry and ran to where the boys had last been.

Kagome sighed with relief when she found they were all still there

'Shippo, Kanna, Hakudoshi come on we'll be late kirara can you take us to the hokage tower please?'' Kagome shouted at she came into the original clearing. Her fire neko transformed and waited patiently as her mistress and children boarded her back.

After a quick good bye with promises to come back later they left soaring through the air feeling incredible and free. As kirara touched down on the top of the hokage's tower the demon group jumped lightly of kirara's back

''Shippo because kakashi and everyone else knows that we're demons is there much point in keeping this concelmement charm up? It's just a waste of my energy isn't it?'' Kagome asked her oldest child.

'You've got a good point there mama oh well if they don't accept use then that's there problem isn't mama?' Shippo replied taking the charm of him and the other children. Kagome then also realised her charm. To normal people while the charm was up she would have looked like a normal ,although extremely beautiful, human with three beautiful children but now the charm was kagome realised that she was not only a inu youkai but also a kitsune youkai

'Shippo I'm half kitsune look!' Kagome said as she showed the kitsune marking that where on her arm.

'The jewel probably thought that a kitsune would be a bets chose because I'm a kitsune well anyways let's go we don't want to keep Tsunade-sama waiting' Kagome nodded at her son's reasoning and they entered the room using the open window

'Hello Tsunade-sama you wanted to see use?' Kagome asked as she enters the room and noticed that they weren't the only ones there. Itachi, Gaara and Kakashi where all there and they were all eyeing her up as if she was piece of meat. Kagome visabley gulped

'Now kagome you may or may not have noticed but there has been a rise in youkai population. We need to find out the reason for this and if you consent you will be going with Itachi and kakashi , Gaara will also be going with you because he is the kazekage of his village and this is a problem that affects his village as well so what do you say? 'Tsunade asked the hybrid demoness.

''umm yeah sure I mean they will need me in case there's any rouge youkai won't they?'' Kagome asked hesitantly

'Excellent well you can take your children because you will be gone for a considerable about of time so it would be best if you took them with you'' Tsunade said absently

'When you say a long time how long do you mean?' Kagome asked

'Oh I'd think about 3 weeks at a minimum 'Tsunade said as she started to pick up some papers that needed looking at. Kagome turned once more to look at the guys. Yep she was screwed. Three weeks on a mission with three sex starved guys that she had only know for little over 24 hours. Oh yes majorly screwed.

**Heheh how I love to torment 'gome I think I have just beaten my own record TWO chapters in ONE night that's like a serious record for me. Oh that reminds me if you guys liked this story then check out my new story the village hidden in time.**

**Ok and time for the all important results **

**Kagome/Itachi-9**

**Kagome/Kakashi – 8**

**Kagome/Gaara- 13**

**Don't forget you're not the only people that are voting there are other people voting as well so make sure you vote so that it ends up the pairing that you want! **

**Anyways I hope you like it **

**JA ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people sorry it took so long but stuff came up and I also have some exams coming up as well so things on here might be put on the backburner for a while ok? Also the first chapter has been re-done by my lovely editor. There are small changes but aside from that it's still the same. Oh and remember when I post chapter 5 the voting for pairings stop( I have also decried because both itachi and gaara are ahead of kakashi but at least 10 votes each he will be taken of the pairing list and his voted will be split evenly between gaara and itachi good there there's an even number ne? Sorry to all you kakashi fans I am drafting out a k/k fanfic as we speak so don't worry)**

**ANOTHER thing is this small warning (there will be mention of sasunaru I'm sorry!!! I couldn't help it I was just typing and the idea came into my head don't worry there will be no sasunaru lemons (unless you guys want one that is...) it is only a minor pairing and I'm only doing it because I HATE narusaku and sasusaku so sasunaru it is . SAKURA CAN GO BE AN OLD HAG ALL ON HER OWN CAUSE SHE ANNOYS BE SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH**

**ANOTHER thing is that I need a beta for my other stories and because of the rate I write I think maybe I should have another editor so that my editor for this story isn't bogged down any offers? IF so then leave you email address with you review and I'll get back to you ok? Thankies! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own inuyasha or naruto they belong to their respective companies so nah!**

'Normal'

'**Thoughts'**

'_**Demons thoughts'**_

'_Jutsu's and attacks'_

_**Recap:**_

'_Excellent well you can take your children because you will be gone for a considerable about of time so it would be best if you took them with you'' Tsunade said absently_

'_When you say a long time how long do you mean?' Kagome asked_

'_Oh I'd think about 3 weeks at a minimum 'Tsunade said as she started to pick up some papers that needed looking at. Kagome turned once more to look at the guys. Yep she was screwed. Three weeks on a mission with three sex starved guys that she had only know for little over 24 hours. Oh yes majorly screwed._

**Now:**

Kagome pushing her clothes and items into her bag, mumbling curses about stupid horny ninjas and idiotic hokage's .Her children knew to be they needed to be near her but not talk but no one else done. So when someone knocked on her door her nearly wretched it off its hinges. Itachi nearly died under the heat of her glare but he managed to keep his composure.

'How long will you be?' he asked politely. Well he thought he was polite anyway

'I will be as long as I bloody like you got that? I have to pack for myself and three small children. I don't PERTICULARLY want to be on this mission so I'm sure you can understand I'm a bit pissed off. So you can turn round AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE '' kagome had started off at a relatively normal sound level but ended up shouting at itachi. Kagome picked up the first thing that her hand fell onto which was a lampshade, and chucked it at itachi causing a scratch to appear on his face .She walked up to him and pushed him out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face .

**What... just ...happened**_?_ Was itachi only coherent though He turned round and decided to go eat breakfast?

Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked at her two outfits: One her slayers outfit and two her modified priestess outfit. Kagome decided on her slayer outfit and put her priestess outfit in her bag .Sighing she slung her black bag over her shoulder and walked over to her weapons .Muttering a quick incantation Her main sword went back to the chain around her neck and all of her other items shrunk down and attached them self to her bracelet.

She looked at her children and smiled .

'Come on make sure you haven't left anything, once you're sure go get something to eat and I will come get you in about an hour kirara look after them and make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Wolves your with me see you later ''Kagome kissed her kids and jumped out of her bedroom window the wolves following.

Kagome walked through the street gathering supplies from the market, her wolves following behind and growled at anyone that looked at her the wrong way .Kagome knew she was being followed but didn't say anything.

'Kagome nee-Chan!!!!' a voice called out to her making her turns around.

''ohayo naruto-kun how are you today?'' Kagome asked naruto

'I good hey guess what! Tsunade baa-Chan said Me, Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-Chan could come with you on your mission' Naruto said jumping up and down failing to notice the grimace on kagome's face when she heard that sakura was coming.

''that's awesome naruto-kun here pass that to the wolves' Kagome passed naruto passed him a bag and one of her wolves took it of him quickly. Moment's later kagome picked up Gaara's scent. Kagome turned round and saw him walking towards her and naruto. She also noticed the glares that he received and the way that people avoided him. Kagome realised it was because he was a demon host. She knew this was the reason because naruto was a demon host and this was similar to how he was treated.

A growl escaped kagome's lips and everyone turned to look at her however he eyes fell onto a group of young women and a few men she had just over heard the conversation.

-Conversation-

''oh look _kazekage-sama _s coming this way, I can't believe he made kazekage he is a monster' a random brown haired woman said

' yeah I know and that idiot naruto wants to be hokage I mean if he ever become hokage I'm leaving this village he probably just wants to kill everyone he is after the kyuubi' one of the men said

-End conversation-

Kagome's body turned to the group and they stopped talking.

'' You know its people like you that really really annoy me '' Kagome said gaining everyone's attention. Shoppers had stopped and everyone was looking at her and the group of people.

'You are fully aware that if it wasn't for naruto you wouldn't be alive. The kyuubi would have killed you all because naruto is it's jailer he IS NOT I REPEAT HE IS NOT the kyuubi do you _humans_ want to know something? I was born thousands of years ago in a completely diffrent time, a diffrent lifestyle a diffrent set of morals everything yet I was accepted into this village without hesitation , yet naruto and gaara who should be hailed as hero instead have to put up with idiots like you all of their lives .

Can I just point out one little detail to you? I'm a demon, fully fledged, full bodied, full blooded demon. D-E-M-O-N not an avatar oh no I am the same species as your darling kyuubi in fact I could probably beat him in a fight. Kyuubi-sama and ichibi-sama where more than likely well within their right to attack demon are highly territorial and they where probably provoked.

Not all demons are bad I'll let you into a little secret ok. I used to travel with a group of people there was a half-demon, a demon slayer, a monk a fire-cat demon, my son shippo who is a full demon whom I adopted when I was human and myself a priestess. Priestess, demon slayers and monks where all mortal enemy's to demon and half demon yet we became family. I was adopted as the younger sister of not one but two full blooded demon and you want to know something... ooh you guessed it I was human .

One of the demons even asked for my hand in marriage, more than once may I add, before he changed his mind. I was in love with the half demon I travelled with before I realised it was never going to happen. I then fell in love with two full blooded demons so if I ever hear you saying ANYTHING about demons ,hanyou's ,avatars ever again I will personally y give you a reason to be scared of demons .'' Kagome finished her rant everyone looked at her with a dumbstruck look on their face

_**I like her she called me ichibi-sama mate her!!! **_Ichibi told gaara

**Shut up I know you like her so do I thought I am impressed I wonder who the two demon's where** gaara replied to his demon

_**Who gives a toss go! Mate her she is the only one worthy! I need her power!! **_Ichibi continued causing gaara to mentally roll his eyes.

Kagome turned her head from the group who where now quivering on the floor to look at gaara. She smiled brightly at him something she hadn't done in a long time. She slowly turned her body and began to walk up to him. She stood next to him and gaara noticed she was the same size as him. Before he could react Kagome had wrapped her arms around the sand user and had pulled him into a hug. Gaara started to pull away but kagome growled softly in his ear and instinct told him to stop pulling. Gaara then did something that made everyone gasped and naruto grin from ear to ear.

He wrapped his arms around kagome and hugged her back.

**-On the rooftops-**

Kakashi sighed he knew from kagome's outburst that he now had no chance with her, her was just too human and it seemed she was more suited to gaara, who know this may be good for the kazekage and kakashi realised then that gaara could probably give her the type of relationship that she wanted where as all he really wanted was a physical relationship due to her stunning appearance and he doubted that she was into one-night-stands

Itachi however was also on the rooftops and was silently seething. He wanted kagome just as much as Gaara did and he knew kakashi had an interest in her. He knew he had had a small amount of leverage on the other two because she was sleeping at his family's compound and his room was right next to hers, however know that he was going on a mission with kagome and gaara he knew that he would have to put his game plan into action. He didn't particularly thing of kakashi as competition, he knew gaara was his true opponent for kagome's affection. It also didn't help that said opponent had just hugged kagome in the middle of a VERY busy street for everyone to see. Itachi scowled at Gaara's back and almost as if he sensed him Gaara twisted his head and looked directly at itachi and smirked. Itachi glared and jumped of the rooftop. He quickly returned home and finished packing his stuff.

**-Konoha gates two hours later –**

Kagome, her children, Gaara and naruto arrived at the gates talking animatedly. Naruto was secretly in shock because he had never seen gaara act like this but kagome didn't seem to notice and he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. He was glad kagome and gaara got on so well. Naruto knew that sasuke's older brother also liked kagome and although naruto didn't mind itachi, he did after walk in on Sasuke and naruto in a rather umm... Uncompromising position and had simply walked out and had kept it a secret much to naruto relief, that didn't mean that he thought itachi should get gaara.

After Gaara's unexpected show of affection in the street gaara and naruto had been showing Kagome around konoha, after an hour they collected kagome's children and her cat. Gaara actually got on remarkably well with Hakudoshi, which surprised kagome immensely, and naruto got on with shippo just as well if not better. Kagome but it down to them both being kitsunes.

Kagome sighed happy; she hadn't seen her children this happy in a long time. When they were still in the feudal era for a solid year all they had done was train. Constant training no-stop for one year before kagome made her wish. In that year however kagome had fallen in love. He reminded her alot of inuyasha in appearance but he also reminded her of her other love. They had spent many nights in each other's company. Just before kagome had made her wish he had asked her to be his mate. She had told him she would think about it. However days later she went to see him and he was acting differently. Kagome later caught him rutting with a neko demoness. That had been the last time she had seen him

Kagome was brought out of her musing when naruto began waving a hand in front of kagome's face

'Helloooooo earth to nee-Chan anyone in yeah kagome's back you sure like spacing out don't ya nee-Chan?'' Naruto said grinning. Kagome smiled back and realised that had been the first time in 6 months that she had thought about her youkai lover.

''yeah sorry naruto-kun I was thinking about someone I used to know a long time ago'' Kagome explained before sending a knowing look to her children.

Moments later Kakashi joined them thinking that he was late. Everyone laughed when they found out Tsunade had told him the wrong time just so that he would get there on time .Soon Sakura arrived whining asking where her _beloved _Sasuke-kun was. Sasuke and itachi arrived moments later and sakura quickly latched onto sasuke's arm before being forcibly removed by Hakudoshi who told her to silence her incessant prattling before her lopped of her head with his pike.

Kirara transformed and Kagome jumped on as did her children .Attaching Hiraikotsu to her back and her katanas to her side. Kagome nodded to the others and they set off. They all left in a comfortable silence because sakura was hanging back weary of Hakudoshi, something Sasuke and naruto where both very pleased with. However within moments they were attacked by hoards of demons .Kagome told them all to stay back. The children all jumped into their positions. Kanna's began sucking alot of the demons into her mirror. Shippo stood on kagome's head and she stopped throwing Hiraikotsu because she knew what he was doing.

''_demon fox fire magic – fire tornado'_ Shippo shouted. His attack looked alot like kouga's tornado but was made of fire. His attack killed most of the remaining demons and the rest were taken out by Kagome and Hakudoshi. When the last of the demon's where gone Kagome smiled at her children.

''good work guys and I see you have been practising shippo well done hunnie'' Giving her kit a hug. The others soon crowded round congratulating them. It was then kagome realised something.

''hey guys where actually are we headed?'' Kagome asked the ninja

'Our first stop is someone called orochimaru'' Gaara answered. A dark look was on all of the ninja's faces and a dark feel descended.

''who's orochimaru'' Kagome asked still none the wiser.

''let's get going again and I'll explain'' Sasuke said. They nodded and the group set of again.

**Wooooop chapter 4 is done woooooppppp**

**Ok people here are the voted remember kakashi's voted have been split evenly **

**Kagome/Gaara- 36**

**Kagome/itachi-34**

**Vote and review!!(The more reviews the quicker I update)**

**Yours**

**-Black-hearted-diamond-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanted Memories – Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! We are finally at chapter 5!!! The voting stops NOW! You will find out who won at the end of the chapter. This chapter is going to be extra long because it is an important chapter. Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or naruto. Nor do I own the songs in this chapter. They are owned by Lesley Roy. Neither do I own Youko from YYH**

The fire crackled softly giving off a small amount of light to the camp. Dark had fallen a few hours ago and kagome had been sat staring at the fire for hours. All members of the camp had tried to rouse kagome but the only people that could get through to her where her children. There was only 5 people wake out of the entire camp as the others had gone to sleep.

''Okaa-san '' Shippo said loudly however he got no reaction.

''OKAA-SAN'' Shippo said louder nudging her. He smiled when she turned her head towards him.

''yes sweetie?'' Kagome asked her voice strained, she was slightly disoriented as well due to the fact she had actually been meditating.

''so what had you come up with?'' Shippo asked smiling a toothy smile, Hakudoshi and kanna inclined the heads to listen to their mother and Gaara sat up a little straighter.

''what is this? Shippo's status report?'' Kagome said laughing at her son before her face fell into a stotic mask ''If what I suspect if correct then we are all in trouble and we're the only ones who could do a damn thing about it especially if he is up to his old tricks ''Kagome said closing her eyes recalling the conversation the group had had before they had stopped.

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke moved towards kagome as they once again set off towards orochimaru's hide-out_

''_so Sasuke-san you were going to tell me about this orochimaru person yes?'' Kagome asked _

''_Orochimaru is an exceedingly strong ninja, he is one of the three sannin like Tsunade-sama and __Jiraiya__ -sama , he was once in an organisation called the akatsuki, they are all s class criminals . Orochimaru has tried to get rid of konoha many a times. Suna also has a strong distaste for the snake. Orochimaru craves power and will do anything for power. He rarely does things his self. Only when things are important does he actually do things his self. He is snake in almost every sense of the word and we suspect he is the one summoning all the demons due to his thirst for power '' Sasuke explained , he glanced over to kagome and saw her deep In thought._

''_hey Sasuke-kun tell her about the messenger'' Sakura said and Sasuke was amazed. She had actually said something useful!_

''_messenger?'' Kagome said curious._

''_yes a week or so before you came a man arrived. He obviously wasn't human yet he didn't look like the other demons he almost looked human. He left a message with the hokage said orochimaru would flatten the village with thousands of demon and we would be unable to do anything. He said he would raise the dead and take down anyone that stood in his way'' Sasuke finished._

''_what did this messenger look like?'' Kagome asked her expression suddenly weary._

''_well like I said he was almost human however he was very strong very fast and he had long silver hair and ear on the top of his head..''Sasuke didn't finish his description as kagome's body had frozen. Her eyes where suddenly wide with shock a look of horror on her face .Her entire body was ridge When Sasuke looked over at her children they had also stopped looks of pure shock on their faces ._

''_It can't be ... it can't ...be '' Kagome stuttered and her three children rushed forward to her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed into unconsciousness._

_-End flashback-_

Kagome had come round a few hours later; the group had immediately stopped and set up camp for the night so kagome could recover. She had come round just as the sun had set.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her children and once more smiled.

'' you guys want me to sing you to sleep?'' Kagome asked not realising everyone else had woken up. Shippo nodded his head and jumped into her lap. Hakudoshi and kanna sat down next to her and rested their heads on her shoulder.

''mm what to sing what to sing I know how about this one I haven't sung it in a while

I've been losing my mind  
I've been living a lie  
I've been running away  
For so long  
I try to put on a face  
And cover my heart  
But I'm needing it now  
So bad

I don't know  
How I feel  
Maybe I'm mad  
Or maybe I'm proud  
Can't find the truth  
Can't speak my mind  
Don't know what I'll say  
I'm just thinking out loud  
Thinking out loud

No, no I can't explain  
What's happened to me  
I feel like I'm right  
And wrong  
Inside everything's upside down  
Everything's spinning around  
And it's freaking me out

I don't know  
How I feel  
Maybe I'm mad  
Or maybe I'm proud  
Can't find the truth  
Can't speak my mind  
Don't know what I'll say  
I'm just thinking out loud

If only for a day  
I could be free  
I bet you'd feel the same  
If you were me  
I'm gonna spit it out  
Just let go.  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been living a lie  
I've been running away  
For so long

I don't know  
How I feel  
Maybe I'm mad  
Or maybe I'm proud  
Can't find the truth  
Can't speak my mind  
I don't know what I'll say  
I'm just thinking out loud  
I'm thinking out loud  
Thinking out loud  
Can't find the truth  
Can't speak my mind  
I don't know what I'll say  
I'm just thinking out loud''

Kagome finished singing and noticed that her children had indeed fallen asleep .She looked up and saw gaara looking at her .She smiled at him Making him almost do a double take .

''like the song?'' Kagome asked teasingly.

''You have a very good voice ''Gaara said quietly making kagome smile even wider .They sat in a comfortable silence as everyone else had once again fallen asleep due to her singing. Gaara then decided to break the silence

''Kagome-Chan if I may ask why did you react in such a way when uchiha-san told you about the messenger?'' Gaara asked very curious about the demoness's reaction. Kagome face instantly saddened.

''because he could be one of two people, and either way I used to love him and as far as I'm aware they both died'' Kagome said with a tone that said she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Gaara nodded to show he understood and kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep

-_Dream sequence-_

''_Kagome!'' A rich tenor voice came from the trees making kagome smile .Kagome's smile increased as a figure walked out of the trees. Standing up from the hill she was sat on she ran towards the figure coming out of the forest._

''_Youko I've missed you ''Kagome said beaming at her kitsune lover._

''_As have I love as have I ''the silver kitsune said before claiming kagome's lips in a passionate kiss. When she felt Youko pull away kagome frowned a tad annoyed. She had been enjoying that!_

'' _Come over here kagome-Chan I have something important to talk to you about ''Youko said taking kagome's hand and led her back to the hill where she had previously been sat. Kagome was worried. Normally is Youko wanted to tell her something he just told her outright, that was just the type of person he was._

''_what's wrong Youko-kun?'' Kagome asked once they had sat down causing Youko to chuckle._

''_impatient as ever now what I'm about to ask you if very important and I want you honest opinion'' Youko said talking kagome's hands. Ok now she was worried this was so....un-Youko. Kagome nodded to show she understood._

''_kagome higurashi would you consider becoming my mate?'' Youko asked making kagome gasp .Herr hands fell from his hands and she sat there stunned, this was not what she had been expecting._

''_Youko-kun I... I don't know what to say ... I mean this is so sudden'' Kagome stuttered and Youko looked crestfallen._

''_let me think about it, give me a few days I have a lot of things to consider'' Kagome quickly kissed his forehead and ran off towards the slayers village where they were living._

_-Two days later- _

_Kagome was once more sat on the hill when she sensed Youko arriving, what tipped her off that something was wrong was that he didn't call out her name like he normally did . Kagome dismissed the thought and bound up to Youko. She tried to put her arms around his neck but he pulled them off._

''_Youko-kun what's wrong?'' Kagome asked worried _

''_it's nothing I just came to say I need to leave I have a heist I'm sorry I will see you later'' Youko snapped before turning around and walking off back into the trees. Kagome knew something was wrong but she also knew better then to follow him_

_-Next day-_

_Since Youko abrupt leave kagome couldn't get rid of the thought that something was wrong .Kagome left the slayers village to collect water .As she walked through the forest she heard some strange noises . Her interest pecked she quickly filled the bottles and headed in the direction of the noise As she walked passed one particular bush she saw what was making the noises . Kagome froze in her place in shock at what she saw. There was Youko lying naked on top of a neko youkai thrusting into her madly. The neko was groaning making kagome's stomach turn. She suddenly came back to her senses and turned and ran. She snapped a twig as she turned and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Youko turn his head._

''_why Youko why?''Kagome muttered as she ran back to her children tears streaming down her face_

_-End dream sequence-_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and saw the sun coming up over head. She looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep and gaara had finally fallen asleep as well. Sighing to herself she pondered as to why she had dreamed about the last few times she had seen Youko. Youko was one of the tow possible people that the messenger was the other was inuyasha. They both had silver hair and animal ears on the top of their hair. The only difference was Youko was a kitsune youkai with a tail where as inuyasha was an inu hanyo. She knew however that inuyasha had died in the final battle, as he had died protecting kikyo. Youko however was a skilled thief so his line of work was dangerous and also she doubted he could have lived another 3000+ years as he was already 100 years old when he had met kagome. She however knew that if this orochimaru could raise the dead then she knew he was dangerous and that she would have to be careful. However there was something about him the smelled of naraku but kagome herself had killed him. Kagome was pulled out of her musing when she felt shippo stir in her lap, as well as Hakudoshi and kanna.

By the time the sun was high in the sky and it was roughly 10:00 am the group had set off. They made good time making up for the lack of distance they covered yesterday. They weren't attacked again something kagome was pleased about.

Shippo and Hakudoshi noticed that gaara and itachi where always with their mother. They were both fine with gaara in fact they would encourage it. Their mother needed a mate and gaara seemed like the perfect candidate as he was part demon. However they were not happy about itachi. True he was strong but they didn't think shippo mainly, that he was the right type of person for their mother. When they had stopped for lunch shippo and Hakudoshi had spoken to their sister and she agreed with them. They decided that the next chance they got they would stop itachi uchiha's advances on their precious mother.

By the time the sun was setting the group had reached a town. Decided it would be good to stop in a tavern they decided to stop and when they where they could figure out how far they were from the sound village. Kagome was at the front of the group and entered first. She walked up to the bar and asked for three rooms for the night. Kagome handed over the room without complaints .When she turned round she saw that her children and itachi were missing.

''where are itachi-san and the kids?'' Kagome the others.

''it appears you children wanted to talk to itachi-san don't worry kagome-Chan they will be back soon'' Kakashi informed her. Kagome nodded but failed to miss the golden eyes that where staring at her from someone in the tavern.

They sat down on bar seats and decided to wait for the four to come back. However after a while and the other hadn't come back so they decided to order a round of drinks. However the bar man stood up on a small stage and announced it was karaoke night and whoever sung get a free round of the drinks. Gaara suggested kagome sing. She pondered it when she suddenly became aware of the fact she was being watched. Shifting uncomfortably she agreed to go up. After telling the manager she waited for her turn. Three people later and kagome took her place on stage.

''hey guys I'm going to sing a song I wrote is that ok with you guys? Ok well this song is dedicated to Youko Kurama someone I used to love very much but he deceived me ok well here goes

Don't hang up,  
Can we talk?  
So confused  
it's like I'm lost.  
What went wrong?  
What made you go?  
Don't pretend you don't know  
this is me  
I'm unchangeable

When did we  
Fall apart?  
Or did you lie  
from the start?  
When you said  
It's only you  
I was blind  
such a fool  
Thinking we  
were unbreakable

It was you and me against the world  
and you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
what made me unbeautiful.

Ive been told  
Whats done is done  
To let it go  
And carry on  
And deep inside  
I know that's true  
I'm stuck in time  
I'm stuck on you  
We were still untouchable

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more.  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful

Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Cuz I'm only dreaming  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my head now

Because we're much better  
All together

Can't let go.

It was you and me against the world  
and you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
what made me unbeautiful

it was you and me against the world  
and you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
what made me unbeautiful

Make me unbeautiful

'' when kagome stopped singing she was greeted by a very loud round of applause she blushed slightly and bowed. Shouts came from all directions of the room came for her to have a round of drinks on them. Kagome stepped off the stage and quickly walked back to her group. Itachi and her kids where back. They all looked mischievous like itachi looked depressed and gaara looked triumphant. Kagome quickly sat down next to naruto who was congratulating her on her great singing.

The group all tensed however when they felt a suppressed demonic presence coming near them. When the figure came into the light nearly everyone gasped. Everyone on the table had seen him at least once. To the ninja they called him the messenger but to kagome and the demon children he was Youko Kurama ex-lover and ex- possible future father.

The kitsune smirked when he saw everyone's reacting .He locked eyes with kagome and smiled.

''well well kagome-Chan it has been a long time hasn't it? Not quite the reunion I had envisioned but it does the job although you could have picked a nicer song to dedicate to me. We where after all meant to be mates '' Youko said his eyes alight with mirth you could tell he was toying with them. Kagome growled

'' what do you want Youko I had hoped to never see you again'' Kagome spat. The other where looking at her with confusing written all over their faces. And jealousy on Gaara's.

''kagome-Chan how do you know this man he is after all the messenger that orochimaru sent'' Sasuke asked. Kagome's eyes never left Youko's face as she answered.

'' we were meant to be mates but _someone_ decided to betray me!'' Kagome answered.

''oh kagome-Chan you wound me you know why I'm here I'm sure it's obvious'' Youko said.

'' I have no idea what in the seven hells you're talking about Youko '' Kagome resorted'' and if you plan on wooing me back into your bed then it won't happen.''

''oh kagome you see you do know what I want, I'm here for you. You belong to me and you know it. But answer me this kagome how do you expect to stay out of my bed when you know as well as I do you belong in no one else's? '' Youko asked cockily. Kagome growled and stood up to met Youko.

'' I will never return to you, and I was never yours! The only way I would return to your bed would be if you tried kitsune seduction'' Kagome said her anger continued to rise.

'' but kagome-koi I don't need kitsune seduction don't you see? You still love me'' Youko said before tilting his head down and locking her lips into a passion kiss, stunning everyone.

**Wooooop that was one good chapter don't you think? Anyways the pairing has finally been decided and it is indeed kagome/gaara **

**Here are the final results of the poll**

**Kagome/gaara: 55**

**Kagome/Itachi: 49**

**Anyways if you cast your mind back to chapter 4 I said that kagome had two full blooded youkai lovers. Youko was one but can you guess the other?? The first person to guess correctly get's their own character (can be a ninja, demon etc and had had any powers you want. Can also be good or bad it's up to you. The name is also for you to choose.)**

**R&R**

**Ja ne !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo peeps! Ok well the winners of my little competition are **_**Yumeria Sendai**_** who guessed first and **_**j.d.y **__**who**_** guessed outright. Anyways onward with the chapter!**

**Key:**

'**Blah' –kagome singing**

'_**Blah'- Flashback**_

'_Blah'- thoughts_

'Blah'- talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I own the song **_**Revenge is sweeter (than you ever where**_**) by the veronicas **

_**Recap:**_

'' _**we were meant to be mates but **__**someone**__** decided to betray me!'' Kagome answered.**_

''_**oh kagome-Chan you wound me you know why I'm here I'm sure it's obvious'' Youko said.**_

'' _**I have no idea what in the seven hells you're talking about Youko '' Kagome resorted'' and if you plan on wooing me back into your bed then it won't happen.''**_

''_**oh kagome you see you do know what I want, I'm here for you. You belong to me and you know it. But answer me this kagome how do you expect to stay out of my bed when you know as well as I do you belong in no one else's? '' Youko asked cockily. Kagome growled and stood up to met Youko.**_

'' _**I will never return to you, and I was never yours! The only way I would return to your bed would be if you tried kitsune seduction'' Kagome said her anger continued to rise.**_

'' _**but kagome-koi I don't need kitsune seduction don't you see? You still love me'' Youko said before tilting his head down and locking her lips into a passion kiss, stunning everyone.**_

**Now:**

Kagome was stood frozen, she couldn't move, couldn't breath. She felt like she had been kissing Youko for hours when it had only been mere seconds, when she heard growling. Naruto and gaara had sprung out of the seats and separated the two.

''what the hell is your problem kagome-nee-Chan SAID she didn't want to know. Leave her alone you Teme'' Naruto growled at Youko while gaara was stood next to kagome letting her lean on him and she looked like she was about to fall over. Kagome whimpered softly but that when unnoticed by everyone but gaara.

''shhh it's ok kagome I'm here'' Gaara said quietly. As shippo and Hakudoshi stood up and where yelling at Youko. At the sound of Gaara's voice kagome came out of her shock and looked at Youko. Her eyes began to bleed red and her fangs elongated.

''you me outside NOW'' She growled at Youko and walked outside. The others followed intrigued to see what she did. As she got to the door she turned around and looked at her kids, she looked feral but she still retained her sanity

'And with that she stormed out. Everyone looked at her children who had followed her outside. She reached for her sword necklace and pulled it off. The sword she had shown the girls appeared.

'Kagome sung she ran forward with her sword. She had caught Youko off guard and he only just had time to dodge her sword. She jumped backwards away from Youko as he took out his rose whip and slashed it towards kagome. She jumped out of the way but it still caught her arm she hissed in pain.

''Lighting strike'' Kagome shouted as she swiped her sword at Youko, seconds later he was attacked by a lightning bolt, he somehow managed to miss the others.

''you've gotten better kagome'' Youko said smirking Youko made a blade out of his rose whip and parried kagome's attacks. . Kagome scowled and pulled Hiraikotsu on her bracelet before she swung it at Youko.

Kagome and Youko stopped, they where both tiring Youko more than kagome as he had more injured than kagome, kagome had cut him quite a few times. The both smirked at each other. Kagome closed her eyes and threw balls of purification at him.

Youko dodged the balls but tripped over. Seeing an opening kagome ran towards him and kicked towards him. Blood came out of his mouth as he was partially lifted off the floor by the force. She pointed her sword to youko's neck.

'' do you submit?'' She asked between gasps as she tried to regain her breath. Youko Nodded and turned his head so his neck was visible to kagome, by doing so he showed her that he admitted she was stronger than him. They began to walk towards kagome but she stopped them and helped Youko up. She placed her arm across her shoulder and started to walk. The ninja where stunned but the demon children stood passive.

''well come on we have rooms booked we might as well use them I didn't pay for them for nothing ya now'' Everyone nodded before following after her. It was then that kagome realised that there weren't enough rooms for all of them, thinking quickly she asked for the key to youko's room. She paired everyone up according to gender so no-one got embarrassed but there were more males then females so she had to share a room with gaara.

Kagome sighed and landed down on her bed. Itachi was sharing with Sasuke, who was bunk with naruto. Kakashi was sharing with Shippo while Hakudoshi was to keep an eye on the knocked out Youko. Sakura was sharing with kanna and of course she was sharing with gaara. She looked over at gaara and smirked unseen in the dark of the night. She has been happy when he had pulled her away from Youko. She liked how he had growled and been protective of her. It was similar to how she felt around InuYasha whenever Kouga was around .She closed her eyes as she finally relived the last battle for the first time since she came to this world.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**The fire crackled softly, slightly easing the stress of the tense group but only slightly. Everyone was tense for the same reason. Naraku. But people also had their own reasons as well. Kagome looked around at the group and smiled softly. She knew what they were all thinking about. **_

_**Inuyasha was hoping everything turned out alright, **_

_**Sango was hoping she could avenge her family and save kohaku, **_

_**Miroku was hoping he could finally free his family of the wind tunnel and marry the women he loved, **_

_**Shippo was hoping he was strong enough to help out and protect kagome, **_

_**Kouga was hoping he could avenge his fallen comrades and pack mates, **_

_**Sesshomaru was hoping that naraku would finally fall so everything could go back to normal.**_

_**Kagome hugged her knees to her chest. Her and sesshomaru where in love yet that was where the problem lay. They knew they could never be together with naraku about because they had the same problem as sango and miroku. They didn't know if the other would survive the final battle. So they came up with a plan because sesshomaru didn't want kagome to not have anything of his if he died. So he adopted kagome as his sister, a temporary measure that they would revoke if they both survived. If he died in the final battle she would become lady of the west. The same position she would get if they both survived and mated. InuYasha also adopted her as did kouga. They claimed it would make it more believable, but to whom kagome wasn't sure. By kouga adopting her as well it also made her lady of the north. However kouga had finally mated ayame so kagome would only rule if ayame died. **_

_**A crash sounded in the forest and everyone was on their feet. Kagome was wearing the demon slayer uniform sango had given for the first time. She also had her own black Hiraikotsu. She drew her sword as did sango, inuYasha, sesshomaru and kouga. Then they came. **_

_**There was naraku in all his evil glory. You could tell this was the final battle. Kagome and naraku each held half of the jewel with naraku holding the small half due to the fact kohaku still had his shard. Kouga had given up his shards as soon as he joined the group. From the look on all of the incarnation's faces you could tell they didn't particularly want to do this, and so it began.**_

_**Kohaku was the first to go down with sango herself ripping the jewel shard from his back and tossing it to kagome. Then InuYasha went down protecting kikyo who had appeared half way through the battle. Naraku then took kikyo's life seconds later. Kagome had felt her arrows become ten times stronger. Then it was Kagura and kouga. The next to die was miroku as naraku opened his wind tunnel and sucked him inside, sango was next as she had been distracted by miroku . She was killed instantly by a tentacle through the heart.**_

_**The naraku killed rin. It was obvious what he was trying to do as he had killed jaken and ah-un to get to her, he had even knocked shippo out, when he ran to try and save her. That's when sesshomaru lost it . He released a savage howl and attacked Hakudoshi. The pair where both injured yet Hakudoshi regenerated him. Time stood still for kagome as she saw sesshomaru fall to the ground. Her mind went into auto-pilot and she quickly located Akago destroying him with an arrow. She jumped up and landed on naraku's head absently thinking about how all the training had finally paid off. She then jumped off but as she jumped off she placed her hands on his shoulders and purified his from the inside out. As his body finished turning to ash she grabbed his half of the shikon and bolted over to sesshomaru, he hadn't died and kagome tried to heal him but it was no use.**_

_**He died moments later in kagome's arms after he told her he loved her one last time**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

Kagome sighed and turned over a lone tear ran down her cheek. Kagome's mind wandered to when she had saved a Bat hanyou. It was her night of weakness and a group of bandits where attempting to have their wicked way with her. Tsuki had only been young at the time. A little younger then shippo but she looked older. Kagome wondered if she was still alive, after all Youko was. Kagome rolled over once more and looked over to where Gaara was sleeping. She smiled again. Maybe she could learn to love again. Maybe Gaara was just the person she needed to help her. Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep

Unknown to kagome and the group deep in the forest two figures where running at high speed. Well one was running the other was flying about her.

'' Oi Kagayaku-Chan how long till we get there?'' Shouted the one flying. The one now identified as Kagayaku frowned slightly

''we will probably get there late tomorrow morning I've been told that there's another kitsune in the area and that she fought with so they will probably stay another night , I still don't see what is so special about 1 miko when you have me'' Kagayaku said playfully. Her companion rolled her eyes.

''you mean despite the fact you talk to shrubbery? I want to meet up with her because she saved my life a long time ago I've told you before you damn kitsune, or are too stupid to remember?'' Kagayaku faked a wounded look before smiling

''Oh well Tsuki-Chan as long as she has some yummy male companions I'm not complaining '' as she ran through the forest she almost appeared to shine her silver eyes and her blue hair a complete contrast to the dark of the night. Tsuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. With a burst of speed she flew past her companion. Moments later she heard Kagayaku call out

''Tsuki-Chan!!!! Wait for meeeeeee!!!! I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!! '' Tsuki chuckled and flew of her kitsune friend following.

When dawn broke the next day kagome was already awake as was gaara and Hakudoshi. They were all sat down stairs talking, or rather gaara and Hakudoshi where talking and kagome was sat on the sidelines watching them. She smiled to herself. At least he got on with her children. She couldn't help her but feel strong disdain coming from both her sons' auras whenever they laid eyes on itachi but she couldn't work out why. She didn't think too much about it as her children where often fussy about her male companions often thinking every male she saw was a possible mate. She knew shippo had been close to Youko so he had been upset over youko's infidelity, of course he would naturally be protective of her after that but with him teamed up with Hakudoshi as well is was insane.

True she hadn't actually found anyone of possible mate potential until she came here but that did not mean her couldn't window shop. Hell all youkai with trace amounts of a brain and an ounce of control over there beasts, where all pretty damn good looking! But no her 'angelic' children even stopped her from doing that because they weren't up to their standards. Back when they were in the feudal era, kagome had privately wondered if her kids would ever approve of anyone due to the fact there standards where so damn high that kagome was sure they reached the stratosphere. She was also sure if there standards where a frigging ladder she'd reach the moon no problem and.....

''hello.... earth to okaa-san anybody home?'' Kagome was brought back from dream world to see a small pale hand waving in front of her face; she turned and looked at Hakudoshi

''you called?'' She said one eyebrow raided making Hakudoshi chuckle.

''Gaara-San was asking you something and you spaced out'' Hakudoshi explained a small smirk on his features.

'' I asked if you wanted to move in my complex with myself and my siblings. Hakudoshi-san explained that you all share a room at uchiha-san's house but our complex that we have in konoha has lots of spare rooms if you wished for more space'' Gaara repeated his offer. He had to fight to keep ichibi from coming out and taking her as his mate there and then when kagome smiled at him. Gaara still had trouble understanding why a beauty such as her would ever look at him

'' that would be great Gaara- Kun now I think that everyone else is awake we all have things to discuss about our plan we'll talk later ok?'' She smiled again and Hakudoshi smirked. He sooooooo needed to talk to shippo, getting Gaara-san and okaa-san together might be easier than they thought.

When everyone else came down they started to plan what to do. They decided they would stay one more night and head out in the morning and they would also use today to plan their next move and route. They would also train and get used to each other's fighting styles. According to Youko he didn't actually work for orochimaru he had been captured and orochimaru said if he delivered the message to konoha he would be free and when Youko had heard kagome was here he had come here to meet her. He could remember the way to orochimaru's hide-out so they let Youko stay with them. Youko tried all morning to talk to kagome but nothing worked. Around half 11 the inn door slammed open to reveal two female youkai. One was a kitsune youkai while the other was a bat hanyou. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the bat hanyou.

''Tsuki is that you!'' Kagome asked the black haired bat. Tsuki nodded and they ran up to each other and hugged.

''It's been so long Tsuki and look at you! You've frown so much!!!'' Kagome said as she pulled away from the embrace. Kagome looked at her friend's companion.

''and you are....?'' Kagome asked

''Kagayaku Noriaki, please to meet you kagome-sama and I must say I applaud your taste in company they all look so..... Yummy '' Kagome laughed while Tsuki slapped her friend across the back of her head.

''aww Tsuki that hurt... Opps silly me I forgot you have man-a-phobia'' Kagayaku rubbed the back of her head while Tsuki scowled.

''I do not have 'man-a-phobia' I just don't like men that much they irritate me... A bit like you you damn kinky kitsune'' kagome laughed and pulled them towards her friends. Kagayaku leaned forward and whispered in kagome's ear.

''Is the hottie with red eyes free because I like the look of him.'' Kagome nodded in reply to her question. Tsuki tensed. She didn't particularly like Inns she always got some hentai trying to chat her up and they always got hurt. As they neared the table Tsuki felt a male aura approach her. Seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder. Reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the person's wrist flinging the person forward into the tavern wall.

''don't touch me!'' Tsuki shouted Kagome looked at the man Tsuki had thrown against the wall, trying not to laugh. She saw a dazed kakashi being helped up by Sasuke and naruto.

''you ok kakashi-san?'' Kagome asked the masked ninja as he rubbed his head.

''Just peachy'' Kakashi said dryly as he pulled his famous orange book out and began reading unaware of the anger radiating from Tsuki.

''Hentai!'' and with that she once again threw him against the wall. Just about the entire group where surprised that she hadn't sent him threw the wall never mind against it.

''what did I tell you she suffers from severe man-phobia I tried telling her if it was for men we wouldn't be here but she came back with the koorime ice maiden live just fine without them so I couldn't really say anything else I'm Kagayaku by the way and that is Tsuki pleased to meet you all'' Kagayaku introduced herself to the group before sitting next to itachi. Kagome rolled her eyes at the looks they were giving each other when they thought no one was looking. Obviously itachi thought the same thing about Kagayaku that she thought about him.

'' Can we call you Yuka because you names pretty long '' Naruto asked, when he got a nodded he smiled, he liked this girl although he didn't know she was kitsune like kyubbi and shippo and that was why he liked her.

The group talked quietly for an hour of so. Kakashi had been thrown against the wall again by an annoyed Tsuki once again yet no one noticed the very faint blush that appeared on her cheeks when he sat next to her. Youko had also been through against the wall when he tried to talk to kagome and she said she didn't want to talk to him. Then when the hour was over the landlord of the inn came over and asked kagome if she could sing again after her performance yesterday. Nodding happy kagome took her place on the stage again.

''Hi guys this song is once again for Youko Kurama but also for my first love inuyasha ''

**I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one**

You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care

Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

Kagome once again came off the stage to cheers. Youko scowled at her.

''what is your problem kagome I love you can't you see that! I didn't mean to hurt you just stop this you know you love me and I love you can't we go back to how we where?'' Youko asked

Kagome's eyes settled on Youko and they narrowed, everyone else was rather glad it wasn't them she was glaring at.

''Youko it's over you want me to spell it out for you O-V-E-R I lov_ed_ you past tense because I think I love someone else '' Her eyes slid to gaara who was looking t her and it was then kagome realised what she had said . She hadn't meant to say that out loud!!!

Youko caught the look she gave gaara and sighed. Kagome was supposed to be his it wasn't fair.

''fine I give up whatever. I'll draw a map to hebi's evil lare of doom and then I'll leave I don't think I'm wanted here '' Youko said before Kagayaku piped up.

'' No need just imagine the way there I'm telepathic '' Youko nodded . 10minutes later she said a gruff goodbye and left. Everyone blinked; there was an awkward silence after Youko and kagome's altercation .Kagome cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

''right seeing as mister over-dramatic has left Tsuki you can had his place and Yuka you can bunk with..'' A smirk appeared on kagome's face as she saw itachi snake an arm around Her waist and pull her close '' itachi'' Yuka blushed slightly before nodding.

''Ok everyone we leave early tomorrow so let go to bed and get some sleep oh and itachi '' Itachi turned to kagome as they all got up. Everyone else carried n walked with itachi stopped and turned round.

''yes?'' Her asked kagome his arm still around Yuka.

''try not to make too much noise, will you Sasuke and naruto need to sleep and the walls are quite thin'' Itachi and Yuka both blush while kagome grinned widely. They walked up stairs before kagome said good night . She opened her door and saw gaara sat on his bed frowning.

'' I think we need to talk''

***grins * finally!! I didn't think I would get that finished in time. Anyways I hope you all liked it **

**R&R**

**Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
